Who I Need
by tiramichoux
Summary: Cheryl hates Lillian for taking Ash away from her. She's always alone when she's not with him and hates the feeling. She doesn't need friends though, she just needs Ash by her side. But she just doesn't understand who or what she really needs. ONESHOT


Who I Need

One Shot

Cheryl sniffed as she ran hastily across the mountain. She nearly stepped over birds and rabbits. She stopped running and dropped onto the meadow. She brought her legs to her chest and crossed her arms.

"I hate her!" She shrieked, scaring nearly all the animals away.

Without Ash, she was alone, all alone. She knew, Lillian knew, the entire world knew. She talks to no one but Ash. It's not because there are no other girls her age, even if there were children, she still wouldn't have any friends.

No one wanted to be friends with her; it was always because of Ash.

* * *

><p><em>Cheryl exited the elementary school and stood by the door. Her short hazel hair was tied in two pig tails wrapped around with red checkered ribbons. She stared wide eyed at a group of girls who walked out of the school laughing. They paid no attention to her and continued to chat. Her shoulders slumped as she watched them.<em>

_She had just moved into the town and finished her first day of school. She met a lot of people but none of them were interested in being her friend. She really wanted to make a lot of friends but apparently no one felt the same._

_She exhaled as she rested her back on the wall of the school. _

"_When was Ash going to come?" She asked softly to herself. He was going to pick her up from school but was running late. _

_She closed her eyes and began to count to ten. She opened her eyes when she heard someone calling her name. She opened her eyes with a smile, hoping to see a girl calling her._

"_Cheryl!" Said Ash he ran towards his little sister. Cheryl smiled wistfully, she was glad he came but still wished it was one of her classmates. _

_He smiled and placed a comforting hand on her head. "Sorry I'm late. How was your first day of school?"_

_She gulped before plastering a mock smile on her face. "It was g-great! I made a ton of new friends."_

_The boy smiled before offering to take her backpack. "Let's go home."_

"_Hey, Sharon was it?" asked a high pitched voice. Cheryl turned around to see one of the girls from the group before. She recalled her name was Kelly. "Can you come over here for a second?" Cheryl looked around before pointing nervously to herself. _

"_Yeah you, Sharon. Come over here?" She mused, waving her hand. _

_Cheryl tilted her head like a puppy before walking towards them. Inside her heart was thumping so loud, she feared that Kelly and the girls might hear it. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Is that your brother?" One of the girls asked, an obvious blush painted across her face. She nodded, confused. The girls all huddled together before giggling. "Can we like, come over?"_

_Did she hear right? Did they really ask if they could come over? She smiled so much her cheeks ached. She quickly nodded her head over and over again and could feel her pig tails hitting her face. _

"_Sure!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ash, what are you doing~?" Asked Kelly as she looked over Ash's shoulder. He turned around and smiled. "I'm just organizing some of my mom's files."<em>

"_Wow! You're so kind," gushed a girl._

_Ash smiled as a light blush occurred on his completion. The group of girls all squealed at the blush that they caused. _

_Cheryl watched from the door of the room. There was an obvious tear sliding town her face. Her insides bubbled. Using her free hand she gently wiped the tears away. In her hand held a butterfly doll. _

_She shouldn't be crying over people like them. _

_She narrowed her blue eyes and her face pinched into frown. Her hand tightly scrunched up the doll._

* * *

><p>"<em>Bye Ash!" The girls said as they waved their hands ecstatically. They gripped their backpacks and stood by the exit. "Sharon, we should hang out more often and you, you know, bring Ash." Kelly hinted. She nodded softly causing Kelly and the girls to smile. They turned their attention to Ash and began to hug him bye, causing Cheryl's eyebrow to furrow. When they finished their embraces they began to walk out the door. Cheryl carefully watched them walk towards the last bit of their property, and mumbled how they didn't say bye to her.<em>

"_Hey, Kelly, can you tell me the homework?" Cheryl quickly asked. Kelly looked at her oddly before unzipping her backpack to reach for her planner. The girl screamed as she dropped her bag to the earth. A frog hopped out of the opening of the bag causing the rest of the girls to scream in unison._

_Cheryl smirked before gripping the door and slamming it closed._

* * *

><p>"It was only because of Ash they wanted to be my friend," Cheryl said softly. She hated thinking about that one day. She never talked to the girls ever again after the accident. They were furious at her little trick and told everyone else about Cheryl's 'evil' plan about wanting 'her <em>super hot<em> brother' to herself. She shuddered at the girl's word choice. But she didn't mind being alone at school because she had Ash waiting for her at home. But it was because of him the entire incident happened.

She abruptly shook her head. "No! I'm not mad at him because of that. Nope! It's all because of stupid Lillian."

She muffled her mouth with her arms. "Why did she have to move to Bluebell anyways? Why couldn't she go live in crummy Konohana?"

"Ever since Lillian came, Ash stopped playing with me. Whenever we're at home, he talks about how great and hardworking Lillian is." Cheryl complained to a curious baby rabbit who was staring intently at her. "It's so lonely now without Ash. Lillian took him away from me and now I have no one."

She smiled wistfully as she wiped away a crystal from the corner of her eye. "At least I have you," she said to the rabbit as she pat it's head tenderly. Suddenly the rabbit walked hopped around Cheryl and went behind her. She turned around to see Lillian standing behind her, crouching down to pet the rabbit.

"Why are _you_ here? Why couldn't Ash find me instead of _you_?" Cheryl gently spat out as she stood up and wiped the pieces of grass off her green dress.

Lillian smiled softly as she stood up. "I'm sorry about what I did."

Cheryl's eyes enlarged and she stopped patting her dress. She stood straighter and crossed her arms.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation with…the rabbit." She said. "But I'm sorry that I've been taking Ash away from you. I would stop talking with Ash but he's become a…" She couldn't find the right words to say in front of the child. "…very precious person in my life, like for you. If I leave him now, I wouldn't be able to handle it."

Cheryl didn't want to hear Lillian talk about her brother. It made her feel disgusted. She didn't even want to see Lillian, she just wanted Ash.

"But, back to the point," the rancher said. "It seems like to me that you want a friend; someone to talk with, someone to play with, someone who will always have your back."

"I don't need a friend! I just need Ash. He's the only one that I want!" Cheryl shouted as she harshly stomped her foot onto the pasture. She closed her eyes; she refused to let tears fall in front of her enemy.

"I'm sure Ash feels the same for you, you're his precious sister. But he can't always belong to you, don't you want to see him blossom and have happiness?" Lillian asked softly.

She flinched before clenching her hands until they were white and lowering her head. Tears dropped down onto the pasture and her body shook.

She did want him to be happy, she really did! But wasn't he happy playing with her?

"Cheryl, do you want to be my friend?"

Cheryl looked up with tears in her eyes. She ran towards Lillian and shoved her while shaking her head frantically. "I told you! I don't _need_ friends! I just need Ash!" She cried out.

Lillian lost her balance and began to tumble to the ground. Cheryl gasped and reached out to help her but watched her older brother catch Lillian.

Ash put his hand on her shoulder and asked hastily, "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Lillian's face reddened before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed in relief before looking at his little sister who flinched.

"Cheryl, why are pushing people?" He demanded. Cheryl's face burned and her stomach churned. She never heard Ash talk in such a dangerous tone. It terrified her.

More tears began to pour and Ash's anger slowly cooled down.

Cheryl wiped the tears away with her palm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just…I was so lonely without you, Ash."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked with concern.

She sniffed loudly. "You're always playing with Lillian and forgetting about me. As soon as works over you run to go on a date with Lillian. Even when you get home all you do is gush on and on about Lillian!" She said in a soft shaky voice.

Ash and Lillian both blushed at the end of her sentence. Cheryl sniffed once more and wiped the last of her tears.

"B-but what I did to Lillian…she didn't deserve it. I-I'm really sorry Lillian, for pushing you."

Lillian's amethyst eyes widened before she shook her head. "It's alright Cheryl. I'm also sorry. You don't need to apologize about it. I would probably do the same thing if I were in your shoes." She ended with a smile. Cheryl gasped; she didn't expect Lillian to be so understanding about how Cheryl felt.

"Cheryl, I'm sorry that I've been neglecting you." Ash said as he leaned down to embrace her tightly. He pulled away and softly smiled at her. "Next time, do you want to hang out with us?"

Cheryl nodded quickly. "Thanks Ash, Lillian."

The two ranchers smiled at Cheryl before smiling at each other, causing both teens to blush and look away.

Ash took Cheryl's hand. "Come on, let's go home. I'll make you Trifle." Ash said with a smile. Cheryl returned the smile. They began to walk away but Cheryl stopped and turned her head to Lillian who was a few steps behind them.

"Lillian, if you don't mind…I'd like to accept your offer." Cheryl asked softly, pink scattered across her cheeks. Lillian smiled.

"Of course, Cheryl."

The three walked back to Bluebell, Cheryl in the middle of the two. Ash and Lillian chatted and always invited Cheryl into the conversation. She wasn't paying attention to their talk though. She was more interested in how happy and cheerful Ash was when he conversed with Lillian.

She did need Ash but she also wanted him to be happy, and Ash seemed happiest when he was with Lillian. Besides, she now also had Lillian by her side. She wasn't alone anymore.

A smile graced on her face as she continued to watch the two in awe, knowing that the two ranchers would make each other the happiest person in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I got ToTT on Black Friday. I waited on this huge line for a game that wasn't even on sale. Woot! <strong>

**I finally put the game down (IT TAKES FOREVER JUST TO FINISH ONE DAY LOL five hours and I'm still in Spring) and hung out with some people. When I get a new game, I don't want to interact with people XD**

**But I honestly like Cheryl. Sure she's a brat but I know there's more to her than that. I don't like how most people think of Cheryl as a spoiled kid. :C**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Review?**

**Also, i totally recommend ToTT(ds though, 3DS is buggy right now and they're trying to fix it up). So amazing c: anyone know how to get the owl though o-o;;**


End file.
